shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault Robot
UNN-034 Assault Robots '(labeled as '''M'ilitary P'olice) are the toughest of the three large Bots, and fire a Fusion Cannon. They are high performance military Droids, meant to be used only in the face of a significant threat. The Navy uses these units aboard its orbital space stations and crafts. The ''UNN Rickenbacker carries a number of Assault Robots on board. The sheer firepower these Bots pack can hardly be overstated. Even a single hit from their cannons hurts and a barrage of Fusion shots by an Assault Robot that has a bead on you is almost guaranteed to ruin your day. Assault Bots are also significantly faster and more maneuverable than the Security and Maintenance variations. They first appear on the Recreation Deck. After destroying one, you should search its chassis for salvageable equipment, namely Prisms or Portable Batteries. Strategic Analysis * As with all mechanical foes, the Dual-Circuit EMP Rifle or EMP Grenades are the weapons of choice. An attack with Armor-Piercing Bullets is just as good. * A bit worse (but still effective) are the Energy attacks. If you happen to be packing a Fusion Cannon yourself, set it to DEATH mode and give the marauding Assault Robot a taste of its own medicine. * If you have none of the above, Disruption Grenades (or Fragmentation ones, assuming the Grenade Launcher is upgraded) will suffice thanks to the massive amount of Standard damage they deal. Also, since Bots move slowly you can try lacing their path with several Proximity Grenades, which they will blindly blunder into. * Melee weapon users should approach all the big Bots as close as possible and press on when attacking, preferably from their right side, where they are harmless (until they turn). Either circle-strafing or rushing while attacking (assuming they can't aim us) is a good strategy. Of course, their explosions will hurt us in a small way, since it deals some Standard damage. Watch out, though. Assault's shots may not be the most accurate from a distance, but that can't be said about close quarters... and at this distance they shoot very often. * A great strategy against all big Bots in general is to lead them around the corner clockwise. This way they can be attacked, but their weapon arm will be obstructed so they won't shoot. ** The opposite is the worst cast scenario: when they follow us counterclockwise, only their weapon will lean out around the corner. They will be able to attack us, at the same time being very hard to hit themselves. * As their attack is Energy-based, one can use Energy Reflection Psi Power to halve its damage. * Their attacks deal distance 'in'dependent splash damage. This means getting further from the center of the explosion (but still being within its range) won't reduce the damage in any way. Getting out of the blast radius is the only way to receive no damage at all. * Large Robots will explode upon destruction similarly to a Protocol Droid. When low on ammo, first use a melee weapon to wear them down, then finish them off with distance shots to avoid being caught in the explosion. * The explosions of these Robots deal distance dependent splash damage. This means the further we are from it, the less damage we'll receive. The maximum damage of 8 is in the very center of the explosion and can only be received if the Bot moves towards the player, and the player approaches it from its side, moving fast enough. * A tempting possibility is to turn the withering power of Assault Bots' Fusion Cannon against other enemies - if you can get something hostile between you and the Robot, it will soon perish, but be warned that shots that don't hit your intended "meat-shield" are still coming in your direction. * The Assault Robots are vulnerable to the Stasis Field Generator and the Electron Suppression Psi Power. Gallery Ss2 010.jpg|Early concept sketches for the Robots. Beaversketch.jpg|Additional Views Trivia *If you have the Cyber-Assimilation O/S Upgrade, you can extract a Diagnostic/Repair Module from these Robots that restores 15 Hit Points upon usage. ---- Category:Robots Category:System Shock 2 Enemies Category:Enemies